


101 Lessons in Westeros

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: ASOIAF Parody Collection [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: The Blackfish is fed up with his nephew's naive worldview. He is ready to impart some lessons of his own. Eventually, other intelligent people begin to offer their own input.
Series: ASOIAF Parody Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572154
Kudos: 4





	101 Lessons in Westeros

Brynden Tully guzzled down glass after glass of strongest wine he could find in these parts. Even now, he still felt a bit of a headache. He loved his nephew, he did. But sometimes, he wanted to pull his hair out at the sheer inexperience his nephew seemed to exhibit when he made his decisions. Brynden had tried everything other than kidnapping said nephew and imparting some timeless wisdom directly into his head with some well-rounded lessons.

He suddenly straightened up and a sly smile appeared on his face. That was it. He could do that. He could gather some of the teachers on a variety of subjects, from warfare to politics and leave his nephew to their mercy. Those teachers would include himself of course. Money wasn't the problem, as he could pay them with gold from Riverrun. The only trouble was finding them and then securing his nephew.

He got to his feet. He paid for his drink, and then he set out to find the possible teacher. Olenna Tyrell could be one, as that woman was very intelligent. Very intelligent indeed. Lord Eddard's steward, Ser Rodrik Cassel, was quite intelligent too, as was his maester. Then there was the maester of Riverrun itself. Tywin was intelligent too, but Brynden decided to leave him out of it for obvious reasons. Tyrion on the other hand, was also intelligent and could be persuaded to impart his knowledge due to having a soft spot for his nephew's half-brother.

He considered and discarded several more people, and added few more people to his list. All in all, he ended up with a well-rounded out list. Now all he needed to do is gather all of those people in one location - some of which would be harder to convince than the others - and then kidnap his nephew and bring him over to said location.

He grimaced. He had a long few weeks ahead of him.


End file.
